


Welcome to Yama High School

by PopitLockitWriteit, strawbunnyshortcake



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Comedy, Gen, High School, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbunnyshortcake/pseuds/strawbunnyshortcake
Summary: This story is kind of what you'd expect of a high school story. Romance drama, family drama... lots and lots of drama... but now it's with Vocaloids! You get to focus in on the Kagamines as they struggle through high school, through love, through school, and through their own petty fights at home first thing they wake up before their moms even wake up. It doesn't seem as funny when your big sister has to get them up because your brother drank all the milk...Each chapter is one day in the timeline of the story, unless stated otherwise at the beginning.---Story inspired by the Project Diva openings.---My friends Bunny and Kimi are helping me with the story!I'm only writing Len and Rin, they're writing all the other characters.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka/Meiko





	Welcome to Yama High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing for this chapter began on June 8th.  
> It has yet to be finished.

WIP


End file.
